The present invention relates to novel tool which may either turn or move an engine harmonic balancer.
The harmonic balancer on a engine is required to control vibrations of the crank shaft and to carry accessories necessary for the operation of a vehicle. To maintain or repair the inside of an engine block requires the removal of the harmonic balancer. For example, to replace a timing chain a mechanic must force the harmonic balancer from crank shaft of the engine.
Often the harmonic balancer is bolted to the crank shaft and press fitted along a keyway.
The harmonic balancer must also be turned to rotate the crank shaft for the purpose of timing the engine. Although an electrical relay may be employed to activate the starter motor, an adjustment of the crank shaft position using such a device is not accurate.
A tool which simplifies the turning or removal of the harmonic balancer of an engine would an advance in the mechanical arts.